


Drive Me Crazy

by Kittykayla1987



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykayla1987/pseuds/Kittykayla1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a sister, Beth. She isn't like anyone else. When Steve finally brings Bucky back to live at the tower, it sets off a chain reaction of events that no one seen coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They stood in the elevator, heading up to the common floor. Bucky seemed nervous and Steve hoped something wouldn't set him off. When the doors opened, they were met with chaos. Complete chaos. 

_"Wade Wilson, I'm going to fucking kill you!"_ Steve stood and hung his head.  _"Come on Buck, I'm sure it's fine."_ They walked into the living room and scanned the scene before them. Deadpool, tough guy that he was, was hiding behind Tony Stark, who had doned a suit. Across the room, a small girl, who could barely be seen, was being held back by both Thor and Loki. An amused Natasha and Wanda sat on the couch. 

_"I'm going to rip your heart out your asshole and then make you fucking eat it!"_

_"Enough!"_ Everyone spun around to look at Steve.  _"Language, Beth! What is going on? Why are you trying to kill Wade this time?"_

_"He went out on a mission and came back all cut the fu-heck up, missing limbs and gaping wounds and crawled into my bed! My white bed! Then he rummaged through my dresser drawers, panty drawer included and then used my shower! My room is destroyed. Everything is ruined."_

Wade stepped in front of Tony.  _"Listen Beth, in my defense, you weren't here, you were with beastie boy and as for the drawers, well, I needed spank material for the shower didn't I, baby?"_

No one had the chance to react before you had Wade by the throat and thrown threw the window. 

_"Beth! How many times do I have to tell you, stop throwing him threw the damned windows!"_ Tony yelled. 

_"Well, I feel better."_ You ran to Steve and jumped up, hugging him.  _"Stevie!! I missed you! I see you found him. Does he remember?"_

Bucky looked at you. Just stared at you. He couldn't place it, but he knew you. Just didn't know how. 

_"Bucky, this is Elizabeth. My little sister. You used to spend alot of time together."_

It finally clicked. He loved you. 

_"How are you still, this?"_

Well, shit. How do you explain to someone you're a fucking mutant?


	2. Chapter 2

_"What do you mean you're a mutant?"_ Bucky shouted. 

_"I think what Beth is trying to say here, is that she's a fucking enhanced bad ass bitch with the power to kill whoever she fucking feels like. I.E. me, through the window an hour ago."_

You sighed, rubbing your temples.  _"Not helping, Wade!"_

_"Sorry baby!"_

_"Stop calling me baby! I am not nor will I ever be your baby, babe, bae, or bitch. So stop saying it!"_

_"You and Steve both lied to me? Why would you do that?"_

He looked like someone broke his heart and it broke yours. You sat on the sofa next to him and put your hand on his. 

_"Bucky, you have to understand, we wanted to tell you. It killed me to have to keep it from you, but telling you would have put you in danger. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because of me. So we made the choice to not tell you. I'm still me. Just have some extra parts to work out. Surely you can understand the feeling?"_

You smiled, nodding to his left arm. He smiled back at you.  _"Never could stay mad at you, Doll."_

_"There he is. I knew that charmer was in there somewhere. Now, come on. I'll show you to your floor. And Wade?"_

You stood, turning to look at him.

_"My room? Had better be cleaned by morning. No joke."_

_"Oh. What the fuck, it's not like you ever sleep in it anyways."_

_"Wade. Room. NOW."_

_"Fine!"_ He huffed, like a little child. 

 _"Anyways. Let's show you your floor."_ You turned back to Bucky. 

_"I have a floor?"_

_"Well, you share a floor. With Stevie."_

_"Oh, that's okay. What did Wade mean you never sleep in your room?"_

_"I take on alot of missions? I'm an Avenger, but I also am part of the X-Men. I just got back from a mission with Logan. I was gone a couple weeks."_

The elevator dinged, signaling your arrival to his floor. The doors opened to a worried looking Steve and a happy looking Loki. 

 _" Are we ok?"_ Steve sounded unsure of himself. 

 _"We're okay."_ You said smiling. Bucky stepped out of the elevator, and Loki stepped on. Smiling at you. 

 _"Now, if you gentlemen would excuse us, we're going to go to our floor. My fiancée has been gone quite a while and we have alot to catch up on."_ Loki all but purred, putting his arm around your waist and pulling you close to him. You looked up and smiled at him.

 _"Your fiancée?"_ Bucky was stunned.

_"We'll talk tomorrow, okay guys? Good night."_

The doors shut. You turned to Loki.

_"That was rude, you know."_

_"Oh please. If I had to listen to him drool over you any longer I was going to pierce my eardrums. I just needed to set him straight about who you belong to. You're mine. No one elses."_

_"You know I don't have feelings for him like that right? He's confused. He always has been. It isn't me he thinks he has feelings for."_

_"You mean?"_

_"Mmmhmmm."_

_"Wow. Okay, enough talking about other men."_

He swooped you up just as the elevator dinged, both of you laughing as he carried you to his room to show you just how much he missed you. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky had been a part of The Avengers for a few months now. He grew close to Steve and you again, just like old times. Also like old times? His misplaced infatuation with you. You knew he didn't love you. His constant jealousy was driving you crazy. He wasn't even your boyfriend! Your fiancée wasn't even concerned about the friendships you had with the other men. Loki knew your heart belonged to him and nothing could change that. 

You'd been gone on a mission with Logan for 2 weeks. You felt drained, mentally and physically. You took down a drug lord who had been using children as his carriers. Cases with kids always got to you. You made Logan give you a piggy back ride into the elevator. 

_"You okay, bub?"_

_""Yeah. I'm good, Lo. You know how these cases get to me."_

_"That's why I asked."_

You snuggled close to him, laying your head on his shoulder. 

_"Listen, you fall asleep on me and I'm dropping you on your ass."_

The doors opened. You were laughing with Logan. 

_"Aw. I love you too Lo!"_

You heard someone growl behind you and something smash against the floor. 

You both turned to look at the noise, seeing an angry looking Bucky at the end of the hallway. You sighed, jumping off Logan's back. 

_"Buck-."_

You didn't have time to finish, he was down the stairs, heading to the gym. He always went there when he was pissed. 

You turned to Logan. He shrugged.

_"That talk you're going to have with him? You should do it now. He's going to lose his shit soon."_

_"How is this my life, Logan?"_

_"He's in denial, Beth. He's from a time when what he really feels was wrong. It took Steve how long to finally admit his feelings?"_

_"I guess. I'm gonna go shower, find my prince and then go beat some sense into my friend. "_

_"K. Take care of yourself, bub. Call me later and let me know how it goes?"_

_" Will do. Love you, Lo."_

_"Love you too, kid."_

He turned and got back on the elevator and you headed down the hall to find Loki, deciding first you needed something else. You knew what you needed to do. He was going to be pissed. 

You walked into the living room. 

_"Stark! I need the lock down initiations for the training floor!"_


	4. Chapter 4

_"Beth, no. This is a terrible idea!"_

_"Stevie, relax. I did it to you and you're fine."_

_"Okay. One, I was scared shitless. And two, he's still recovering! You do it and he freaks out, he could hurt you!"_

You sighed, if Tony had kept his mouth shut you could be laying here, snuggled to Loki. But no. The second you walked away, Tony ran to your big brother. Stupid robo cop.

You were laying across Loki. Head in his lap, as he played with your hair. You looked up at him.

_"What do you think, babe?"_

_"While I agree with Steve about not wanting him to hurt you, I think it's a good idea. He can't run. He will have no choice but to listen."_

_"Really, Loki?"_

Steve sighed. You knew he couldn't fight anymore.

* * *

* * *

 

You walked out of the elevator and onto the training floor. You could hear Bucky punching something from down the hall. He was pissed. You walked into the gym, throwing the bag you were carrying onto the floor rather loudly.

_"James. We need to talk."_

He turned to face you.

_"No, doll. I don't believe we do."_

He started walking towards the doors and you knew if he made it onto the elevator he would be gone.

 _"JARVIS, initiate lockdown, training floor."_  

Bucky turned and looked at you with wide eyes. You could hear every exit locking. Panels slid down in front of the windows.

_"What the fuck did you do?"_

_"I told you. We are talking this out. And until we do, we stay here. You have clothes in that bag by the door."_

_"YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!"_

_"Baby, you have no idea."_

 


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky fell to the mat, completely exhausted. Everytime he tried to make a break for it or come at you to get free, you took him down. You. A five foot nothing girl kicked the winter soldiers ass. You layed down next to him on the mat.

_"Are we able to talk now? Frankly, because I'm kinda tired of being locked in here with a stubborn ass."_

He scoffed.  _"What the hell was that? You said you were a mutant. Not the most amazing fighter I've ever seen."_

_"Thanks, but flattery won't get you out of here. And as for what that was. I don't know. It's just who I am. You've never been on a mission with me and you've been avoiding me so you wouldn't have known."_

_"I'm an ass."_

_"Yes you are."_

He rolled on his side, facing you and you turned your head towards him.

_"Okay you win. You want to talk, let's talk."_

_"Okay, for starters we're going to talk about feelings. I'm not sure why everyone here feels the need to avoid them like the plague, but we're going to discuss them. And your misguided placement of feelings onto me."_

_"Misguided? Are you kidding me? I love you! I remember always loving you!"_

He jumped up and started pacing. You sat up and crossed your legs in front of you.

_"Bucky, you don't love me. You just don't remember correctly. Try to think back. You thought you loved me, hell I thought you loved me. But it wasn't true."_

_"I remember loving you!"_

_"Bucky, stop pacing. Come sit here in front of me. I'm going to do something and you can't tell anyone. Only people who know are Loki and Thor."_

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"Shhhhh. Sit still. Try not to fight me, it'll give you one hell of a headache."_

You leaned forward, grabbing his head in your hands. Closing your eyes, you pushed into his mind. You could see all the damage that had been done by HYDRA. It broke your heart. You started trying to smooth out the edges of the memories still left. Think of them as vhs tapes, unravel them too much they stop working. Smooth them out and rewind them they work like new. After you smoothed the last one, you let yourself out of his mind and ran to the trash can. It always made you sick when you messed in peoples minds.

_"What did you do to me, Bethy? You spun around to look at him._

_"You remember?"_ He had tears on his cheeks. You started crying, and ran to him and hugged him.

_"I'm so sorry. I didn't remember."_

_"Shhhh. It's ok. You do now. But now, we have to talk about what you did remember and what you plan on doing about it."_

_"Ok. After you tell me what you did to me."_

You sat down again. 

_"I didn't even know I could do it until a couple years ago. Loki actually discovered it. Ten years ago, I was on a mission with Logan in Peru. I was captured. Apparently the bastards heard about all my powers and wanted me to be their puppy. I was held for 2 weeks. During those 2 weeks, they kept injecting me with something. I didn't know what it was at the time. It didn't really do anything to me, so when I was rescued I didn't think anything of it. Fast forward to 3 years ago. Loki came to live in the tower. He kept staring at me and honestly it freaked me out. He confronted me one day, screaming about me being placed here to spy by the Jotunn. I thought he was insane. Long story short, they injected me with Jotunn DNA and it managed to meld into my own. I can do some things they can."_

_"Wow. That's amazing. Terrible that they experimented on you, but amazing."_

_"Yes. No one knows though. Loki and Thor, only because they did some spell to confirm it but you can't tell. Who knows what anyone would do."_

_"I won't. "_

_"Ok. So now that thats over, let's get down to buisness. You have to tell him."_

_"What? No! I can't do that! "_

_"And why not?"_

_"Because I just can't! I can't ruin our friendship, it's wrong!"_

_"Bucky, this isn't 1940 anymore. It's not wrong. It's never been wrong. You love who you love. There's nothing wrong with that. You deserve to be happy, and if that's who makes you happy, go for it."_

_"He doesn't feel the same."_

_"Don't be so sure about that."_

_"What?"_

_"When he realized you were still alive, he went crazy. I started to notice it wasn't just friendly concern, so I locked him in here until he confessed."_

_"So this wasn't your first time?"_

_"Nope and I gotta say for being the winter soldier, you cracked pretty fast, sir."_

_"What? We've been here for 8 hours!"_

_"Stevie lasted 3 days."_


	6. Chapter 6

You were laying cross the couch in the common room, head on Clint's leg. Loki had been gone back to Asgard for 2 weeks with Thor. 

_"Clint! I'm so bored! No missions, no fiancée, there's nothing to do!"_

_"I know, kiddo. We could go shopping?"_

_"No. Last time I went shopping with you, we were surrounded by fan girls. I stood there for an hour while you took selfies!"_

_"Yeah. Too many duck faces. Ugh."_

_"We could sneak into the lab and glue Stark's suits shut?"_

_"So he can have Nat kill me? No."_

_"You're no fun old man!"_

_"Old man? I'll show you old!"_

He grabbed your sides and started tickling you. You were laughing hysterically. Some how you both ended up on the floor, and someone was clearing their throat. You looked up to see an amused looking black widow.

_"Should I be concerned that you're going to try and steal my husband from me?"_

_"Please, this old man couldn't handle this!"_

_"Stop calling me old! How many thousands is Loki?"_

You rolled your eyes, standing up and hugging Nat. 

_"Besides, if I was going to try and be a homewrecker, I'd take you from him, not the other way around. Have you seen your ass?"_ You smacked her butt, making everyone laugh. 

_"Hey! I'd get to watch, right?"_

_"Oh Clint, you look like a kicked puppy!"_

You pinched his cheeks. You were all startled by shouting and slamming doors. Steve came moping into the kitchen a few seconds later and you walked up to him. 

_"What's wrong, Stevie?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Please don't lie to me."_

_"It's Bucky! Now that we're starting to date and see what this is, he's driving me crazy!"_

_"Ok? Good crazy? Bad crazy?"_

_"Both!"_

_"Steve, you're going to have to elaborate here."_

_"He won't touch me! We've kissed sure but anytime it starts to get heated, he pulls away! Is something wrong with me, Beth?"_

He has tears in his eyes and you wrapped your arms around him, hugging him tight. 

_"There's nothing wrong with you, Stevie. You're a great man. I'll talk to him, ok? I promise everything will be ok."_

_"You know it's my job to take care of you, not the other way around, but thank you. We wouldn't even have made it this far if it wasn't for you."_

* * *

* * *

 

_"James!"_

_"Not now_ _Beth. Please leave me alone."_

You stomped to his door and threw it open. He was laying in his bed, with his face in the pillow. You walked to the bed and sat down next to him, putting your back against the headboard. He turned his head to look at you and you opened your arms to him. He moved so his head was laying on your stomach.

_"Is Steve mad at me?"_

_"He isn't mad, Buck. He's hurt. He thinks there's something wrong with him. He thinks you don't want him."_

_"What? No, that's not it at all!"_

_"Then what's wrong?"_

_"I cant. I can't tell you."_

_"Bucky whatever it is, it will be ok."_

_"You don't know that! No one knows that."_

_"Tell me. It can't be that bad Barnes."_

_"I'm afraid I'll hurt him! I still lose control, what if something happens and I hurt him? I can't do that to him."_

_"Bucky, you won't hurt him. Stevie is not that fraile boy anymore. He'll be ok. Stop being afraid. If you flip your switch, we're all here to help you right it. I'll kick your ass until you remember."_

You smiled down at him and he sighed. You ran your fingers through his hair, starting to put him to sleep. 

_"James? You need to talk to him when you wake up ok?"_

_"Yes, Bethy. Stay here with me?"_

_"Of course, Buck."_


	7. Chapter 7

_"Charges are set! Everyone fall back!"_

Steve's voice boomed in your ear. 

_"Where's Pietro? He should have been on the jet already."_

Wanda sounded terrified.

_"I'm here. Still on bottom floor. I'll get out before the charges go off, go."_

That's a lie. Something was wrong, very wrong. You looked up at your brother and he instantly knew what you were thinking. 

_"Beth, no."_

_"Beth, yes. I'm the only one who can get to him in time. We have 2 minutes. Get your asses on the jet. I'm going for Pietro."_

You nodded at Wanda, silently asking her to keep anyone from following you.

_"You've never shielded anyone besides yourself. You don't know if it'll work!"_

_"I have to try, Steve. It'll be ok."_

Closing your eyes, you teleported to were Pietro said he was. Appearing beside him, you quickly took in his appearance. He'd been shot. Alot.

_"Beth? No you have to leave."_

_"I'm not leaving you behind, P. Now listen we have 60 seconds until the charges blow but I need you to trust me."_

_"You need to leave!"_

_"Shut up so I can concentrate!"_

Loki had been helping you practice shifting into Jotunn form and you knew that was the only way you would be big enough to shield Pietro from the building. So you took a risk. If the others found out, well, it wouldn't be good. 

_"What the fuck Beth!"_

_"Sorry P, I don't have a choice. You aren't dying on me."_

You grabbed him, throwing yourself on top of him just as the charges went off and the 3 stories crumbled on top of you. 

* * *

 

You awoke to beeping. And shouting..so much shouting. You were handcuffed to the railing. 

You could barely make out the shouting in the hall. It was Bucky and Fury. You knew if you didn't do something fast, Bucky would probably beat his ass.

_"Can you both shut the fuck up? I have a headache."_

They walked in the room and Fury stood at the end of your bed. Bucky sat on your bed next to you. 

_"Agent Rogers, just how long have you been a Jotunn spy?"_

You laughed. Holding your ribs, you just noticed were bruised. 

_"Are you fucking kidding me, Nick?"_

_"No and I don't appreciate your tone."_

_"Well I don't appreciate your fucking face. I cannot believe you could for one second think that of me. Me. The one who has saved your ass and the asses of every single avenger, more than once. Me. The one who has no problem inviting you into our apartment when you show up at 2 am and getting burgers and watching movies because you can't sleep. Now I'm sorry that you don't like who I really am, Director Fury, but the men who did this to me didn't really care what I thought. I can't get rid of it so I've just dealt with it. And if I hadn't gone out of my way to save P, none of you would have known. Now if you will both excuse me, I'd like to be uncuffed and someone to get my fiancée."_

_"Elizabeth-."_

_"No, Nick. I don't want to hear it. Go get Loki."_

_"I am sorry."_

He walked out leaving you alone with Bucky. 

_"Why didn't you tell anyone else?"_

_"And say what exactly? Oh hey remember when I was tortured and held hostage? Well they turned me into something. They wouldn't understand. Loki has been helping me shift. At first I was afraid, but he showed me what he looks like and it's beautiful. He hated it for so long, but because I love it, he's beginning to also. We've helped each other and it's made us closer than ever. I don't regret it anymore. I understand if everyone is upset with me and wants me to leave."_

_"Are you insane? No one wants you to leave. Everyone is pissed at Fury for even insinuating you were working against us. They're upset you didn't trust them enough to tell them, but they understand. Loki and Thor explained to them what happened."_

Loki entered the room and Bucky stood up to go find Steve and tell him you're awake. 

_"Are you ok, my love?"_

_"I'm ok. Just a little sore. I'd like to get out of here. How's Pietro?"_

_"He's ok. Resting. They shot him with some kind of toxin that temporarily paralyzed him. Banner is analysing it."_

_"That's actually brilliant. I wonder if we could make darts and have Clint hit him with one every time he acts up."_

_"I'm not sure he would appreciate that."_

You sighed, pulling the covers back and scootching over so he could climb in bed with you. You snuggled into his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

_"They're not mad at you."_

_"I know. James told me."_

_"It probably isn't wise to keep anymore secrets from them, you know?"_

_"I know. I don't know how they will react. Steve will be hurt, that's for sure. Tony will probably want to pay for an extravagant one."_

_"Let him. You deserve the best. Thor will not be happy with me either."_

_"Tomorrow.  I'm tired."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV change. I figured why the hell not. (Bucky) and this is my first attempt at smut. And I'm a woman, what the hell am I doing? I just winged it. Be gentle with me!

Steve was pissed. I don't think I've ever seen him so mad. Thankfully it wasn't directed towards me, I just had to be there to pick up the pieces.

Beth and Loki just dropped a bombshell. They bonded. Some ancient Jotunn spell to bind them together. Apparently had been for over a year. I knew Steve was more hurt than anything, and I had to figure out a way to cheer him up. 

After he ripped Beth and Loki a new one, he went to our room and hadn't come out yet. That was a few hours ago. Loki had taken Beth out somewhere to take her mind off of everything. Everyone had been stunned by their admission. To put it lightly. Tony had offered a party and an earth wedding. Everyone else was silent. 

You opened the door to your room and Steve lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

_"Steve. Hey. Come on, talk to me."_

_"Why would she do this, Buck? Do you think he forced her into it? Do you think she had no choice?"_

_"I don't think she was forced into anything, she loves that idiot more than life itself. I don't think she meant to hurt anyone."_

_"But she did. She's my baby sister, and she basically got married and I didn't get the chance to have a say."_

_"It's her life, Steve."_

_"But it's my job to protect her!"_

_"She doesn't need protecting, Steve. You and I both know she can handle herself and Loki would die before he let anything happen to her."_

_"I know, doesn't mean I have to like it."_

_"I know, babe. Are you done pouting now?"_

_"'M not pouting."_

_"Mmhmm."_

You leaned over and kissed him. He reached up and pulled you down to him. 

_"I need you, Buck."_

_"I've got you, Steve. I'll take care of you."_

You shifted so you were laying half across him. You ran your hands up his arms and wove your hands into his hair, pulling lightly. The sounds this man could make, holy shit. They went straight to your dick. 

You sat up suddenly, grabbing for the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Running your fingers down his abs, you reached for his belt, undoing it quickly. He helped shimmy out of them, leaving him completely bare.

_"You're so beautiful, Stevie. So perfect."_

_"You're wearing too many clothes, James."_

You quickly stood, ripping your clothes off. Before you could climb back on the bed, he sat up, putting his hands on your hips and licking the vein under your cock. He wrapped his hand around the base, while he guided the head in his mouth. 

_"Oh god. Yeah. Just like that, baby. You're so good. Your mouth feels so good, baby."_

He sped up, taking you all the way in his mouth. You felt him swallow around you and you threw your head back, gripping his hair. He moaned, the vibration sending a spark of pleasure through you. 

_"Fuck my face, Buck."_

_"Jesus."_

You kept hold of his hair as you started working yourself in and out of his throat. You felt your balls tightening and you knew you wouldn't last much longer.

_"Steve, I'm gonna cum, you have to stop if you want me to cum inside you."_

He hollowed his cheeks and sucked you in harder. That was it, you saw white and your body locked up, shooting your seed deep down inside his throat. 

_"ooh fuck, Steve!"_

You collapsed on the bed next to him and he pulled you to him, kissing you. He ran his hands up and down your stomach, whispering in your ear.

_"I'm not done with you, Barnes. Before this nights over, I'm going to cum deep inside you."_

You moaned into his mouth. You were more than ok with that plan. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

You were laying on your living room floor, staring out the window when you heard someone come in. You didn't really care who it was. Steve and Buck were on a mission and Loki had taken Thor off somewhere to talk things out. Whoever it was plopped on the floor next to you. 

_"Are you dead? Wake up biotch."_

Wade.

_"You know I can't die, Wade. What do you want?"_

You turned to look at him. He was without his suit, you were one of the few people he felt comfortable enough around to not wear it. He almost looked sad.

_"I was worried about you?"_

_"Wade Wilson was worried about someone else? Is the world ending?"_

You bumped your shoulder into his, smirking. He rolled his eyes at you. 

_"I'm serious. I have feelings and emotions you know, I just try to avoid them. They make me ill."_

_"I'm fine, Wade. I'm just trying to avoid everyone. I kept secrets from them. I'm sure they don't want me around."_

_"They miss you. All of them. Fury has been here every damn day. It's starting to creep everyone out. Tony sent me to get you."_

_"I don't want to."_

_"Don't care. Get up, lazy ass."_

_"No."_

_"That's it."_

He stood up, grabbing you and throwing you over his shoulder. He carried you to the common room and deposited you on the floor. You looked up to see everyone smirking at you. 

_"Hi."_

_"About time you stopped avoiding all of us."_ Wanda said.

_"I just figured it would be easier than all of you avoiding me."_

Tony sighed, walking over and pulling your hand to stand you up. 

_"Listen, kid. We love you. We're a family, families disagree about things. So come sit down and explain this bond thing to us. We also have a wedding to plan."_

_"Thanks dad."_

You smirked, kissing his cheek. 

_"You're hilarious. Smart ass."_

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2000+ hits? Holy. Shit. I never expected that kind of response. Honestly these are just random thoughts I have everyday. My mind plays the story and I write it down. Thanks!!

You'd been sitting in the recliner for about a half hour when you noticed a blur and something land on you, knocking the wind out of you. Said blur was hugging the shit out of you.

_"I see you're feeling better, Pietro?"_

_"I would be dead right now if it wasn't for you, princesa.Thank you."_

You hugged him tighter, smiling. 

_"You're welcome, P. I wasn't about to let any of my friends die. I did get one hell of a lecture from Loki when I healed enough, though."_

He laughed, jumping over to the couch and wedging himself between his sister and Clint. The door swung open and Bruce walked in, having been down in the lab for the last week.

_"So I've analyzed the concoction in the bullet."_

You made grabby hands at him, until he walked over and sat in the recliner with you, lifting your legs and laying them over his.

_"Better, Beth?"_

_"Yep. I'm great now, Dr. Banner."_

__You loved doing that. He always got so flustered. He was blushing something fierce. If you didn't know any better, you'd say he had a bit of a kink of being called Dr. He just shook his head, clearing his throat.

_"It's a mix of animal toxins, fish toxins and snake venom. Completely natural components found in nature, but in the right combination and amount caused chaos."_

_"Hmmm so here's a hypothetical scenerio, You figure out how to create a low dose, temporary concoction and we load up some darts and when P is getting obnoxious, we peg him in the ass and knick him out."_

_"Beth! Why would you want to do that? "_

_"P, you haven't had to deal with yourself after a pot of coffee."_

Everyone laughed. That's the way the afternoon went. You and the girls decided tomorrow would be a girls day. A much needed one. Sometime during that conversation, Bruce nodded off and leaned against you and you kept running your fingers through his hair. He always ran himself into the ground. Working so hard to make himself feel better about that the other guy did. Loki and Thor returned and stopped to look at you and Bruce. Thor looked terrified but Loki looked amused. 

_"How are you not jealous or angry, brother?"_

_"I have no reason to be? I own her heart just as she owns mine."_

_"So it does not bother you that she is close with all these people?"_

_"She likes to protect and take care of others. It is not something to be bothered by."_

_"I still do not understand."_

Loki sighed, walking further into the room and catching everyones attention. He sat on the table, directly in front of you. You smiled at him. 

_"He doesn't get enough rest, Loki. Is there something in any of your books we can do? Maybe make him have to sleep every night or something?"_

_"I don't know, my love. I will look. Thor asked me a question a moment ago and I figured I would ask your permission before I gave the final piece of our bond away."_

_"What did he ask?"_

_"He asked why I don't get angry or jealous with your constant need to cuddle everyone."_

You quietly laughed. 

_"Thor, come here. Sit. I'll be right back."_

You teleported Bruce and yourself to his bed. Carefully covering him up, before teleporting back to the recliner. Landing on Loki's lap.

_"Couldn't wait to get me on you, could you?"_

He laughed, hugging you and smelling your hair.

_"Naughty little girl."_

_"Ok. So Thor, Loki tells me you were curious why he hasn't gone ape shit any time he sees me snuggling with someone else."_

_"If it is none of my business, I understand Lady Beth."_

_"No it's fine. Honestly I'm surprised none of you have asked before now. I do kind of have a habit of being physical with you and I apologize if it makes any of you uncomfortable."_

_"No. You don't make anyone uncomfortable. It's nice to have physical contact with someone who cares about you. And we know you care and are just trying to make us feel better about things."_ Clint always would be the first to admit he loved cuddling. Nat usually was gone on missions so you and him would snuggle on the couch and watch movies all night. 

 _"I always did wonder why Loki never ripped anyones arms off and beat them with them for touching you."_ Leave it to Tony, the king of blunt.

_"It's the bond. We can feel what the other feels. We cannot lie to each other, which sucks when I try to surprise him with something. So he knows, that while I love you all, I love you all in a completely platonic manner."_

_"You can feel what the other feels?"_ Wanda looked on in wonder.

You nodded.

_"What's he feeling right now?"_

_"He is bored as hell. Slightly amused and he still thinks you're a moron, Tony."_

_"That's not nice. What is she feeling?"_

_"She is content. Happy to be here. And more exhausted than she is letting on. You need to rest still my love."_

_"I'm fine, Loki."_

He turned you face to him and kissed you. 

_"Did you forget you cannot lie to me?"_

_"Fine. Take me to bed?"_

_"If only you didn't need to rest."_

_"Come on guys! No one needs to hear that."_

_"Please, Tony. Like you have virgin ears."_

_"Baby, nothing about me is virgin."_

_"Oh my god."_


	11. Chapter 11

_"Where is she?"_

_"Well, hello to you too, Loki."_

_"I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm, Tony. Where is Beth?"_

_"We're not sure. She left a week ago with Logan for some mission. I'm not sure the details, but 3 days ago we were sent a transmission from Logan. Their cover was blown and someone took her. He was going after her, and no one has heard from either since."_

_"I was gone less than 2 weeks! Where are Steve and Bucky?"_

_"They left as soon as the transmission ended, they're in Russia right now."_

_"I can't believe this! Patch me through to their coms?"_

_"On it."_

 

* * *

 

You slowly opened your eyes. You were hanging from your wrists, chained to the ceiling. You looked to your right and saw Lo, in the same position as you. He looked a little more roughed up than you.

_"Logan?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Holy shit, I thought you were dead."_

_"Nope."_

_"How did you end up here?"_

_"I followed the assholes that took you. What do they want from you anyways?"_

_"Loki. They want Loki. They know If they have me, he'll come for me."_

_"What do they want with him?"_

_"I'm not sure? I need to get out of here, before he comes for me."_

_"We should be getting out soon. I sent for help as soon as they took you. Your brother and Barnes should be here soon."_

At that moment, a sharp pain ripped through your stomach, causing you to cry out.

_"What's going on, bub?"_

_"Don't be mad, ok? but since this was supposed to just be an information gathering mission, I didn't feel the need to pass it up."_

_"Why would you pass up a mission, kid?"_

_"I'm pregnant, Lo."_

_"Shit. Are you serious?"_

_"Yeah. Loki went to Asgard to get some stuff I'll need. He's going to be pissed I went on a mission"_

 

_"You're correct about that, my love."_

_"Loki! You can't be here! It's a trap!"_

_"I'm aware. Steve, Barnes and Burton are outside taking care of the morons who have you."_

 

_"Let's go home, Beth."_

 

He spoke into his com.

_"I have them. We need a doctor waiting on standby when we get to the tower."_

_"Is Beth hurt?"_

_"No she's fine. We need to check on the baby."_

 

You didn't need to have a com In to hear the 3 surprised voices that came through.

 

_"BABY?!"_


	12. Chapter 12

_"You know I'm not a regular doctor, right?"_

_"It's just an ultrasound, Brucie."_

_"I guess. Now?"_

_"No. We should wait for my brother to land. I'm sure they're all pissed we didn't tell them."_

* * *

Holy hell were ypu ever right. Loki had teleported you back to the tower, leaving 4 pissed off men to spend 2 hours in a jet. Together. Logan wad pissed that you agreed to the mission knowing you were pregnant. Barton was mad that you were careless. Bucky was more worried than mad. He'd become a brother to you and he hated the thought you were hurt. And Steve. Well Steve was pissed. Extremely. 

_"What the hell were you thinking? Are you suddenly stupid or something?"_

_"You will not speak to her in such a manner!"_

_"Loki. It's ok. He's upset. When he gets upset he says things he doesn't mean. Actually, can you all give us a few minutes?"_

Loki looked at you, concern in his eyes, but he nodded and escorted the other men into the hallway.

_"Stevie. Come here. Sit with me?"_

He walked over and sat next to you, sighing.

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you stupid."_

_"I know. It's ok."_

_"You were still careless."_

_"Yes. I realize that now. I was hoping the mission would go to plan. Then I realized when does a mission ever go to plan."_

_"You're ok, though?"_

_"I'm fine. Slightly dehydrated but otherwise ok."_

_"And the baby?"_

_"Ok as far as we know."_

_"How long have you known?"_

_"2 weeks."_

_"Why did Loki leave if you had just found out?"_

_"Books on Asgard. He wanted to know about Jotunn pregnancy and if it would be different or hard on me."_

_"And?"_

_"He hasn't exactly had a chance to sit down and read, Steve."_

_"Right. I'm glad you're ok. I don't know what I would do without you."_

_"Nothings killed me yet, kid."_

_"Not funny."_

* * *

Bruce stuck his head in about a half hour later.

_"Everyone is here."_

_"Send them in!"_

Everyone crammed into the room.

_"What was so important, kid?"_

_"You'll see, Tony."_

* * *

Bruce wheeled in an ultrasound machine and got to work. He applied the gel and used the wand. You looked up at the screen and squeezed Loki's hand. You both had tears in your eyes.

_"Is that-?"_

_"Yes, Pietro. Those are their babies."_

_"Babies? As in plural?"_

_"Yep, looks like you and Steve are going to be uncles twice!"_

_"Two mini Lokis running around my tower! Beth you're killing me!"_

_"Next time I'll be sure to consult with you when we make a baby."_

_"Hell. Yes."_

_"Perv!"_

 


	13. Chapter 13

The elevator on your first floor dinged, signaling the arrival of one of your friends.

_"Holy shit, it smells good in here."_

You stuck your head out around the corner of the kitchen. 

_"Hi, Nick. Come on in here."_

_"What in the world-? Look at you being all domestic and shit."_

_"You're a funny fucker. I seem to be grounded at the moment. I literally have nothing to do, so I've been cooking. And cleaning. And doing domestic housewife shit! Please tell me I can go kill something!"_

_"Absolutely not. Where's Wade? Kill him."_

_"It's boring after the first 20 times. Oh well, you can help finish dinner before everyone gets here."_

_"I guess if I have to. Where's your whatever he is?"_

_"Loki is my husband for the thousandth time. And he's somewhere with Steve. Which should make me nervous, but they both know how to handle themselves."_

_"I will never understand you and him."_

_"That's ok. You don't have to. No one understands how or why you and I are so close, but here you are, standing in my kitchen making cupcakes. Stop eating that bacon!"_

_"What? It's good!"_

_"It's for the cupcakes!"_

_"Bacon on cupcakes?"_

_"Maple bacon cupcakes. They're amazing!  Now stop eating it all and get over here and help me with this lasagna. Everyone will be here in half an hour."_

_"Yes, ma'am."_

* * *

 

An hour later, everyone sat at the table eating. You looked around at the super hero's surrounding it and felt content. Completely at ease. Tony leaned over to you.

_"You alright there, kid?"_

_"I'm fine. And I'm not a kid, Tony. I'm older than you."_

_"I know. You still look like you're 18 though. What were you thinking about? You seemed miles away?"_

_"Just thinking. This. All of this. My family. Our family. I wouldn't change it for anything. I'm just greatful. And this apartment. I know I've told you a thousand times, but thank you. You didn't have to do this."_

_"Are you kidding me? Once Pepper found out about the babies, she went into over drive! This entire renovation was her idea. Two whole floors to yourselves."_

_"It's amazing. This is all amazing. Thank you."_

_"You are more than welcome. You deserve it, especially if you have to spend the rest of your life with reindeer games."_

_"Rude."_

* * *

_"It was strange, today. You and Steve being gone together."_

You were laying in bed, your head on Loki's chest.

_"It was rather odd being with him. Conversing like normal people."_

_"What exactly did you have to discuss?"_

_"Oh now, that would be rather telling, wouldn't it?"_

_"You're really not going to tell me?"_

_"Nope. You'll see. I will tell you that be warned me against hurting you and that he was pleasantly surprised that I had stuck around so long after deflowering you."_

_"He what? He thinks that you took my virginity? Did you correct him?"_

_"I did not. It is not my place to tell him."_

_"Holy shit. He really thought I was still a virgin? After all this time?" Should I tell him?"_

_"That is entirely up to you."_

_"He's going to kill him."_

_"Probably."_

_"I should give him a heads up so he can hide."_

_"Good idea, love."_

_"JARVIS, can you let Tony know I need to see him? It's important."_

_"Right away, miss."_

 


	14. Chapter 14

_"Are you sure this is a good idea, Beth? No one cares about who you've fucked."_

_"Really, Tony? No one cares or you just don't want Steve to know about Cabo?"_

_"Okay, yes. I would prefer if your brother didn't know that we spent a week screwing each others brains out."_

_"It was a long ass time ago. 25 years? I don't really remember. Anyways, my bother might not want to know, but he's assuming something that isn't true. I'm not going into detail with my past experience, I'm just going to set some stuff straight. I texted him and he's on standby if he wants to speak with him."_

_"I don't have a good feeling about this, Beth. Loki? what do you think?"_

He sighed, sitting up and looking at you.

_"Whatever my queen wishes."_

You smiled and leaned over to kiss him as the elevators opened and your brother and Bucky walked out.

* * *

_"What do you mean, Loki wasn't your first?"_

_"I'm not sure how much more clearer I can be, Stevie? Loki wasn't my first and honestly I'm a little concerned why you think he would be?"_

_"You're you! my little sister. Innocent."_

_"I'm not innocent, Stevie. 70 years. I thought you were dead. 70. Years. I made a name for myself. I worked my ass off. I had a lot of stress and if you think I didn't find a way to release that stress you're wrong. Now honestly, I did wait a really long time. I mean, I did other stuff before that, but my V card was given up in 1970. I was on a mission with a fellow spy and things took a turn and one thing led to another."_

_"Who is it? huh? Who the hell was it?"_

_"Steve, it's not that big of a deal."_

_"Like hell it isn't!"_

_"You really want to get into my past sexual history?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I need to know who to fucking kill!"_

_"Language!"_ You, Bucky and Tony all shouted at once.

_"Why is Tony even here?"_

_"Uh-."_

_"Tony? Why are you here?"_

_"To keep you from killing each other?"_

_"No I think it's more than that."_

_"Nope."_

_"Steve, ignore Tony. You wanted a name, fine. I'll give you one."_

You grabbed your phone and sent a text.

_"He's on his way up."_

_"What? He's here? How is that possible? Who is it?"_

The elevator opened and Steve and Bucky both turned to see who walked in.

Bucky burst out laughing, while Steve looked dumbstruck.

_"Holy shit, Beth. You fucked the director?"_

_"Hi, Nick."_


	15. Chapter 15

_"Is he still avoiding you?"_ Tony asked , sitting down next to you on the couch.

_"Yup. It's been 2 months  and most of those 2 months, he's either been away on missions or training hard core. I understand its awkward at first, but it's not that big of a deal. We had sex a million years ago. We've both moved on. He's part of my family now, you know? One of my best friends."_

_"I think it's weird for Steve to see you so close to someone you we're intimate with and acting like nothing happened. You know his mind set. He's all prim and proper. He thinks sex should be between people who love each other."_

_"Not my problem. You and I had sex, does that mean you love me?"_ You nudged him with your elbow.

_"Oh yeah, babe. Every second of everyday."_ He winked at you and you rolled you eyes, making him laugh. 

_"Hey, where's reindeer games?"_

_"He and Thor were summoned to Asgard. I'm not sure what's going on but they weren't given a choice to go."_

As if on que, thunder rumbled outside and Thor entered shortly after.

_"Lady Beth, Loki sent me to inform you that he will be arriving shortly."_

_"Ok? He didn't need to tell me he was on his way."_

_"No, you misunderstand. Loki is not alone. Our parents are accompanying him."_

You sat up and stared at him, wide eyed. 

_"Odin and Frigga? On their way here?"_

_"Aye."_

_"Oh shit."_

 

 


	16. Update!

Alright everyone, I have not abandoned you! I'm sorry my updates are so sparatic but I'm a busy woman. I have 4 kids. 3 of which do sports and cheerleading during the summer. I promise I'll update soon!


	17. Chapter 17

“What am I supposed to do?”  
“Beth, calm down.”   
“Clint, don’t tell me to calm down! Odin is coming here! Loki’s mother too! What if they hate me? What if they decide I’m not good enough for him?”  
“Anyone who would think that is a fool, Beth. A blind man can see the effect you’ve had on him. He’s changed, for the better. I can’t believe I just said that. What’s wrong with me? I’m ill. Beth! I’m dying.”  
He fell to the ground and pretended to die.   
“Really Clint? Drama queen.”  
“But I made you laugh, and feel better.”  
“Yes. I guess. Here, help me up.”  
He grabbed your arm and helped you off the couch.   
“God you’re getting so fat.”  
“Fuck you birdbrain! I’m having 2 babies. 2! And they’re part frost giant you ass!”  
“I know. I just wanted to take your mind off his parents. Worked didn’t it?”  
“Ugh. How does Nat put up with you?”  
“She hits me. Alot. I like it.”  
“TMI dude.”  
“Where did Thor go?”  
He walked you into your kitchen.  
“He’s on the roof. They should be arriving any minute now.”  
You turned to look at him.  
“I really am scared, Clint.”  
“I know, kiddo. But we all got your back. And Loki isn’t giving you up for anything.”   
You hugged him. A bright light cracked through the sky.   
“I guess that means they’re here. Go on back to your floor, Clint. I’ll be okay.”   
“You sure?”  
You nodded.   
“Yell for Jarvis to get me if I’m needed, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
He walked to the elevators. You started pacing the kitchen, unable to control your mind. Loki appeared in front of you.  
“Holy shit! You scared me!”  
“Sorry, love. What’s gotten you so upset? It isn’t good for the babies.”  
“What’s got me upset? Your parents are here!”  
“And that’s bad how, exactly?”  
You turned away from him and closed your eyes.  
“What if they hate me? What if they believe I’m not good enough for you?” You whispered.  
He turned you around to face him.  
“Do you honestly believe that I give a damn what anyone thinks? I love you. More than I have ever loved anything in all my years. I would give up everything for you. Never doubt yourself. You and these babies are all I will ever need.”  
He leaned down and kissed you. You sighed.  
“Thank you. I feel better. Where are they?”  
“Thor took them to meet the rest of the crazies that live here. They will be along shortly. Come, sit with me.”  
He guided you to the couch and pulled you to lean against him, his hands on your stomach. He kissed the side of your head. You awoke sometime later, to the sound of Thor’s boisterous laughter. Damn he is always so loud. You made your way to the living room where they were all seated. Thor was the first to spot you.  
“Lady Beth! Come, make yourself comfortable.” He patted the couch next to him. You sat down across from Frigga and Odin. Awkward.  
“My apologizes for not being awake when you arrived. I had intended to be but I guess this is harder on me than I realized.” You placed your hand on your bump.  
Frigga smiled at you.   
“Nonsense, child. We are just happy to be here and to finally meet you. Our son has not once stopped talking about you in our presence. It is nice to finally put a face with the name.”  
“Thank you. I’m happy you could come.” Odin turned his body to you.   
“I, too am happy to finally meet you. I must say however, you are not what I was expecting.”   
“Oh?”  
“No. From the way these boys have spoken of you, I expected a muscled warrior woman. You are a tiny, pretty little thing.”  
“Thank you, your majesty. It does make my job a little easier. No one would suspect someone like me to possess the power that I do. It comes in very handy.”  
“No need to be so formal, my dear. You are married to my son. You can call me father.”  
Frigga smiled widely at that and nodded at you.  
“Aye. And call me mother. I can see why Loki is so taken with you. You are something else. I can feel the power radiating off of you. Its breathtaking.”  
You weren’t sure what to say so you just smiled.  
“Thank you.” You turned to Thor. “What were you laughing about when I came out here?”   
He smiled. “I was telling them of the day you put Loki in his place.” You smiled. “Ah I see. That wasn’t one of my better days. I let my anger get the best of me. But that man, he can infuriate me like no other. And I’m sorry you took my anger as well.”   
He just smiled. “Its okay. It was worth it to see him get his ass beat.” He nudged you with his elbow. “Where is he anyways?”   
“We did not believe them when they told us that you took them both down so he went to retrieve something called a tablet.” Frigga smiled.  
“He went to ask brother Tony to get out the recording of the training room that day.” Thor smirked.  
Loki entered the room, looking irritated. “Whats wrong, love?”  
“Tony decided that once he found the video that everyone in the common room needed to see it before he gave me the tablet.” He sighed and sat down next to you, kissing your head.  
“Sorry, love.” He just shrugged and hit some buttons on the tablet and connected to the tv above the fireplace. “I guess here goes nothing.”


	18. Chapter 18

FLASHBACK- 3 YEARS AGO

You were training. Irritated. How dare he speak to you in such a manner? So what if he was a god. So what if he was hot as fuc-. Wait? What? No. Nu uh. Not going there. He got under your skin like no one you had ever known. Calling you out in front of the team, like you were less than an ant. 

“You stupid, pathetic mortal! Do you have any idea what could have happened if you had messed that up?”  
“Loki, how’s about you take a giant frosted fuck off the edge of a cliff. You’re not my leader. You never will be. I made a decision based of of the information I had and went with it, it’s not my fault you got your ego hurt because a stupid, pathetic mortal girl got the job done better than you could.”  
He stepped towards you, like he wanted to hit you, but Thor stepped in between you. He looked at you.   
“Enough, Beth. Just let it go.”   
“Are you fucking kidding me? He started it, Thor!”  
“BETH!”  
“You know what, fuck you too!”  
You felt the power surging through you and usually, you would try to contain it, even just a bit. But you know what? Fuck it. These gods want to rumble, you’d show them the thunder. You skin started glowing yellow and your eyes changed to red.   
“Beth?”  
Your fist connected with the side of Thor’s face, knocking him backwards and through the training room wall. He was out. Cold. Loki’s eyes flew wide but still his ego wouldn’t let him back away. Surely a mortal girl was no match for gods.  
“Loki, if I was you, I’d run!” Clint shouted from the rafters.  
“Loki, does not run. Especially from insignificant little-.” He didn’t get to finish his sentence, you stepped forward and with all your energy swung your fists in a left right left order and knocked him on his ass. He laid there, staring up at you as you kneeled over him. What the camera couldn’t capture was what you whispered to him when you leaned over him. “Perhaps one shouldn’t judge someone based just on their outside appearance. I look like a weak little girl, but I am anything but. And you’d do well to remember that.” You touched his cheek and both of you started turning blue. You both gasped and you pulled your hand away and stood up and all but ran from the room.  
END FLASHBACK

“I must say I am truly impressed.” Odin nodded at you. “Thank you.”   
“I am curious though, what was said that made you leave in such a haste?”  
Loki looked at you and you nodded. “It wasn’t what she said that made her leave. It was what happened when she touched my face. We both started to revert to our Jotunn selves. It was a complete shock for both of us.”  
Frigga looked at you concerned. “You did not know of his true heritage?”  
“Oh no, I knew. It didn’t matter to me, either way I still thought him an ass.” They all chuckled. “What scared me was the way when my skin changed it became like his. It had never happened before. I didn’t know what to do. I’m sure they have both told you of what happened to me?” They both nodded.  
“That was the first time I wondered what they had truly did to me. Loki sought me out a week later. At first he accused me of being sent here to spy on him but when he realized I had no idea what was happening to me, he decided to help me.” Loki squeezed your hand. Frigga looked at him and smiled.   
“What made you decide to help her?”   
He looked at you and smiled. “She cried. When she was so upset because she didn’t know what was happening to her I realized I was so hard on her because I loved her. I didn’t want to let myself feel anything, for anyone. But then she cried and it broke my heart. I realized then that I never wanted to see her cry ever again.” He brought your hand up and kissed it and you smiled at him sweetly. You gasped and put your hand on your stomach. “Are you alright love?” He looked concerned. You smiled at him. “I’ve been kicked in the kidney.” He laughed.   
“May I feel?” Frigga looked overjoyed. “Of course.” You guided her hand to your stomach. She smiled. “So active. What a hyper little one.” Loki looked at her and smiled. “Mother? Why don’t you try and connect with them?” You looked at him like he was crazy, but he just smiled. She closed her eyes and placed both hands on your stomach. It was a couple moments before her eyes shot open. “Two!There’s two!” She looked at Odin. “Twins?” She nodded. She then looked at you, slightly concerned. “There may be a slight issue.” Loki sat up. “She’s only 4 months along right?” You both nodded. “The reason she’s so big is not just because there is two. Its because they are in Jotunn form.” You gasped.   
“What? How is that possible?”   
“It could be because Loki is Jotunn and your DNA was changed.” She said.   
“Do not fret, my dear. Odin and I will make sure no harm comes to any of you.” Loki turned to her. “Mother, she needs to deliver on Asgard!” You squeezed his hand.   
“Loki? Calm down. Listen. We need to make some adjustments.” You turned to Frigga.   
“I'm assuming because they are Jotunn, that they will be big?” She nodded.   
“Oh yes, twice normal at least.” You sighed, running your hand through Loki’s hair, you looked at Frigga, who gave you a nod. At least she knew what needed to be done.   
“Loki, I cannot deliver them as I am.” He looked confused.   
“How else would you deliver?” You closed your eyes and sighed.   
“Loki, I will have to take my other form once this gets to be too much for me.”  
He looked to be actually considering it.   
“Love, are you sure? It could be a few months you would be that way.” You leaned to kiss him. “Yes. I will make do. I’m not ashamed of that form. You know that. I just won’t be able to leave the tower. You all will have to be at the mercy of my cravings and make Panera Bread trips for me.” He laughed.   
“Okay, let’s get you to bed? I’m sure you’re exhausted.” You yawned. “Yes.” Frigga and Odin smiled at you.   
“Thank you. I wish I could stay up longer and visit.” Odin laughed. “Don’t you worry about that. Let’s worry about making sure you and those children are safe and happy. We’re not going anywhere for a couple days.”  
You smiled at him as Loki teleported you to bed.


	19. Chapter 19

The months seemed to fly by. You were now 7 months along. These babies were huge. You were huge. You knew that soon you would have to make the change. Probably in the next couple days. You were fine with it. You were just concerned how the others would see you.   
“Fuck them. If they don’t like it, too bad.”   
You went to stand up and couldn’t. You sighed, closing your eyes and changing forms. So much for a couple days. You exhaled, feeling better already.   
“Holy crap, Beth?” Clint swung down from the vents. You opened your eyes, smiling at him.   
“Hi, Clint.”   
“Hey, kiddo. Couldn’t take it anymore?” he sat next to you.   
“No. I tried to stand up and couldn’t, so I figured it was time. Just a few months of this. Ill be okay. What’s up with you?” He shrugged. “Oh, nothing. Just bored.” You looked at him.   
“Really? Just bored? Thats why you’re hiding in the vents?”  
“Okay, okay. I might have pulled a prank on Nat that she thought wasn’t so funny.”  
You sighed. “What did you do, Clint?”   
At that point, the elevator opened and a blue haired Natasha entered the room, murder in her eyes. “CLINT! I”M GOING TO KILL YOU!”   
“oh shit! I gotta go.”   
You hadn’t laughed so hard in such a long time, it was nice.   
“Holy shit, Beth!”   
“Hi, Nat. Looks like we both made some changes today.” She giggled at you, sitting next to you.  
“You know, I kinda like my hair like this.”  
“Then why are you chasing Clint?”  
“Oh. He likes when I get all murderous. It’s great foreplay.”  
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry I asked.” you both dissolved into giggles.


	20. Chapter 20

Months passed. Soon it was time to deliver.   
And Loki wasn’t here.   
“Where is he?” you screamed at Steve. Steve, not knowing how to handle you and the anger you possessed in this form, looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and hide.  
“Beth, I sent Tony. They should be here any minute. Him and Thor are in the middle of no where. There isn’t any way to reach them.”  
You growled.   
“I. Need. My. Husband!”   
At that the door slid open and Fury walked in.  
“Having a party, are we?”  
“Nick, for all that is holy, I will kill you.”  
“Alright. Alright. What do you need me to do?  
“I don’t know!”  
You were close to hyperventilating. This isn't how it was supposed to be.   
“I'm supposed to be in Asgard! I cant deliver here!”  
As if on cue, Frigga appeared next to you. How did you miss that?  
“I'm here my dear. It appears you’re progressing faster than we all anticipated. I’m afraid we will not have time to make it to Asgard.”  
“I need Loki here! I can’t deliver here, you said so yourself!”  
She nodded. “Yes, while it would be best to be there, we cannot move you now. These babies will be here before you know it. Now take my hand and you squeeze if you need to. I’m not leaving your side.”   
“I’ll freeze your hand.”  
“Nonsense. Don’t you know I’m magic?” She winked at you, causing you to laugh.   
“There’s that smile. Now, I sent your brother to retrieve your doctor.”  
“Bruce?”  
“Yes.” As if waiting being summoned, Bruce entered the room.  
“You know I’m not this kind of doctor, right?” He looked as embarrassed as you felt.   
“Bruce, I don’t really have a choice right no-.” And you were hit with a contraction.  
“Alright, lets take a look.”  
“Kill me now. Steve, Nick, get the hell out!”  
“Beth, I’ve already seen-.”  
”I. Will. Kill. You!”  
“Okay, we’ll be outside.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I might add some one shots here and there. Follow along with the growth of the babies and such. Thanks for joining me on this crazy journey!

Apparently Loki wanted to make a grand entrance. Not really, but he managed to arrive right before you had to push.  
“I’m here, my love!”  
“I’m glad you could fucking make it!”  
“I’m going to assume you’re in pain? Banner can’t you give her something?”  
Bruce looked up from his spot at the end of the bed.  
“I can’t between being progressed too far and not even knowing if her DNA would allow to be drugged, I don’t want to risk effecting the babies.”  
“I’m good. I’m good.” You nodded at Loki.  
“Let’s do this.”  
An hour and a half later, you were the proud parents of two raven haired little boys.  
Tony shook his head at you.  
“Three of them, Bethy! There’s three Lokis now! I’m too old for this shit.”  
You smiled at him and then looked over to where Loki was sitting with his mother.  
“You love it, old man.”  
He smiled at you.  
“That I do kiddo. That I do.”  
“I’m older than you. These children are going to cause such chaos in the tower, you know that right?”  
He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Yes. Yes, I do.”  
You looked over at Loki. Knowing he was thinking of all the pranks he could teach them to pull on Tony. He smiled and winked at you.  
“I love you. So much.”  
“I love you too, Loki.”


End file.
